Beneath Your Beautiful
by Helena Celeste
Summary: Piers feels that life weighs him down after his father's passing. Being the man of the house now, he makes sure he's perfect in every way in public. But deep down Piers is rather different. He'll never reveal his weakness. That is until a pair of sapphire blue eyes managed to capture his attention and his heart from the first moment his eyes fell on her...


_**This is the first time I'm writing a story in a normal setting. I hope you enjoy my story and will keep supporting so I can post more chapters. **_

_**Please leave comments on ways I can improve myself.**_

* * *

The annoying sound of the alarm wakes me up early again. I slam the off button like any other weekday ever since I was 13. Reluctantly open my eyes to see the outside isn't even covered with sunlight yet. I grumble and sit up lazily. I still have two weeks of free time before college starts and I'm still waking up early in the morning. I'm not enjoying it one bit but I have to.

I let out a huge yawn and take a look around my room. The walls are painted in dark blue after I finally start thinking that cartoon character wallpaper for a room is uncool. My bed is placed at the far side of the room to the left, near the window. Opposite my bed is a large brown cupboard with drawers next to it. On top of the drawer is a round mirror hangs to the wall, almost close to the white door to my room. Posters of my favorite bands hang on the wall above the study desk placed a few paces from the door. The light brown color fades over time. Next to the study desk is a matching book shelf. Instead of books, I kept DVDs and video games in there instead. Even my action figures too. My eyes finally land on the black bedside table that only has the annoying alarm clock, my Smartphone and my phone's charger. This is the room I've been living for most of my 18 year old life. Now that high school is over I thought it'll be the time to say goodbye to this room. Boy was I wrong.

I open the drawer on the bedside table and take out the letter I receive a week ago. It's a scholarship offer I received at Brooke's University. The University is located nearby where I live. It only takes like 10-15 minute drive there. The funny thing is I didn't apply for this university. I got the scholarship when the headmaster from the university went to my basketball championship game. He's impressed by my leadership skills, grades and my involvement in curricular activities. Something about the University needs more young individuals like me during the interview I went 3 days ago. I still get the scholarship of course not intending to let my mum down. Besides, it'll save us lots of money. The university is nearby, it's prestigious and to make me feel even better my best friends and my girlfriend are heading there too. That's the pros. The cons would be I'm still stuck in the same city Sacramento, California and I'm not qualified to live at the hostel because my home is nearby. Guess I won't be saying goodbye to this place anytime soon. But then again there are other benefits of me staying here. Actually there's so many benefits that made me forget the idea of studying somewhere farther than home.

I place the letter safely in my drawer again. I'm going to need it on orientation day. Letting out a heavy sigh I finally get my butt up from bed and out of my room with a towel. The bathroom is opposite my room. The two rooms near the stairs belong to my mother, Annabelle Nivans and sister, Petryna Nivans. Since the radio in the kitchen isn't on, I'm guessing both of them are still sound asleep.

Closing the bathroom door quietly, I shake my head again like any other mornings. The sink is filled with empty bottles. She dyed her hair again. This time is…cotton candy pink?! What has gotten into that girl? I let out a frustrated sigh and clear up the sink, throwing away the box and empty dye bottle in the small trash can under the sink. After that I start searching for my toothbrush inside the mirrored cabinet. There are so many bottles in the cabinet and half of it belongs to Ryna. Why does she need many stuff for her hair?!

Finally after a minute I found my toothpaste and toothbrush. Brushing my teeth feeling annoyed with Ryna's attitude. She used to be sweet and playful till my dad passed away two years ago. After that she changed. A lot. She hangs around with this group of friends I'm not too fond of. They haven't done anything bad, well not yet, so I can't lecture her on who she can and can't be friends with. Besides, mum is going easy on her. She keeps on telling me that she's going through some changes, 'The growing up stage'. I don't remember mine being out till late at night or dye my hair in different colors every month. She's turning 17 soon and I'm getting more worried. Her choice of fashion isn't exactly appropriate but who am I to judge. My girlfriend wears short skirts too. But still as a brother, I dislike it that she shows off too much skin. Doesn't she know there's lots of perverts out there nowadays.

I rinse my mouth and throw my pajama pants in the hamper. Feeling refreshed as the warm water flow on my body. My mind takes back to two years ago. We were all busy that night at the restaurant since its Saturday night. Mum is supervising in the kitchen, I'm busy being the waiter and Ryna takes care of the cash register. Our routinely busy Saturday night was shattered when a phone call came from the US Military. My father, Paul Nivans, sacrificed himself on the battlefield to save his comrade, a young rookie. Now I'm the man of the house, trying to keep this family together, trying to not let my father down, and trying to protect mum and Ryna especially. But sometimes I feel...heavy inside of me. I feel that I am not able to do it. I've never told anyone about this heavy feeling inside of me. I don't think I should but still…the thought of talking to someone comforts me a little. Then again, who would want to listen to a sob story?

I open my eyes to the present day and turn the shower off_. _

_Focus Piers. You have an entire day ahead for you to finish._

* * *

I shake my head and get myself ready for work. Its Saturday again and I have to be energetic from morning till late night.

Its night fall and customers are pouring in like mad. The bell dings numerous times at the pickup counter meaning I have lots of food to be sent to tables. I quickly turn to my attention on the customer at hand, tapping their orders on the iPad mini to be sent straight to the kitchen.

"So that'll be 2 seafood spaghetti, 1 chocolate indulgence and a bottle of wine. Will that be all? "I ask politely to two women in their 20's.

"When are you off work?" One tries to flirt with me.

"Our restaurant is closed at 11 pm madam," I grin and bear it.

"Why don't we go out after you're done here?" another tries to be seductive. Oh my god she's older than me for crying out loud.

Just then the bell dings at counter again telling me that another order is ready to be sent. I muster the best smile I can give. It's a real busy day, I'm tired as heck and the last thing I need is old flirting ladies thinking I want tips real bad.

"Sorry ladies. Duty calls," I nod politely and move away before they can ask any more questions.

I make my way around the crowded restaurant expertly. Ben, our loyal bartender, is behind the bar pouring drinks to patrons. There's another waitress walking around picking up dirty plates and sending the bill. Her name is Lisa, she's a part timer before this but decided to full time because she likes the way my mum runs things. As soon as I reach the pickup counter, Fiona, our middle age chef smiles slyly at me. I know that smile. It's the 'you-naughty-boy' smile. It creep me out the first time but it's just her way of teasing me. She's always keeping an eye out if there are customers trying to flirt with me. Men and women I mean.

"What?" I ask feigning innocence.

"You should start printing cards with your number since you're so popular Piers," she teases.

"Fio I didn't ask for it. I don't even know why they want my number," I shrug and pick up three plates with a large silver tray.

"Like you don't know why," she gives a smirk.

"Fio if I knew why I wouldn't be wondering till now," I let out a laugh and start making my way to the tables, facing the crowded restaurant with a plastered smile on my face. I've been doing this for so long no one can tell if I'm mad or not.

My mum is the type of woman that can't sit down quietly. Her fingers are always itching to do something and her legs always want to carry her around. When her cooking wins the hearts of almost everyone in our neighborhood, she finally decided to use her talent into profit. She opens Starlight Bar and Bistro when I was 8 years old and the business keeps growing till today. I couldn't say the same for the amount of employees though. There are 3 chefs in the kitchen, 2 cleaners, 1 bartender and 2 waiters including me. My mum supervises everything. Going from one place to another helping what needs to be help. Ryna doesn't help around any longer only on days she feels like helping, which is not often anymore.

The small restaurant is now bigger when mum bought the store next door. Honestly, I always feel like we're low on staff but the problem is none of them are able to keep up with the amount of customers and quit or ran away. Seriously speaking, how can I leave a restaurant that opens from 10 am to 11 pm for university if there's only one waitress? Even though mum told me she'll handle it, I still worry. My mum isn't getting any younger. I know her arms aren't as strong as they're used to. I'm doing my best to help her but I know I can't be here all the time.

Speaking about my mum, I just saw her went out of the kitchen and looking around like she's looking for someone. When her eyes landed on me she waves her hand to come to her. As soon as I'm in an arm's reach she pulls my hand to the kitchen.

"Mum what's wrong?" I ask worried.

"Out stock isn't enough. Can you step out to the hypermarket quickly before its closing time?" She speaks urgently.

"Wow. That fast? Alright. What do you need?" I take off my apron.

"Here's the list and the money. I can only trust you to buy lots of ingredients that are not overcharged. I'll take your place for now," she takes my apron.

"Alright. I won't be long," I reply short and make my way to the staff room to grab my car keys and wallet.

* * *

Luckily the drive to the nearest C-Mart is just 5 minutes. I look at my watch to see its 9:30 pm. It's almost closing time soon. I can tell by the annoyed look on the cashier lady near the entrance. Getting out the list, I start going through the aisle like an expert. I already know where all these things are placed. This saves even more time.

After 15 minutes of walking fast around the huge store and grab the stuffs I need, I'm down to one thing left on the list which is two bottles of soy sauce. I knew we were running out of that this morning. There aren't much people tonight so I'm relieved there won't be a line when I'm going to pay.

Upon finding the aisle, there's a girl is on tip toes trying to reach for the highest shelf. I push my trolley silently going about my business trying to find the soy sauce we always use. However, I find it hard not to look at her since her choice of attire is quite different. She's wearing a sleeveless white sundress and it's really cold outside too. Her long wavy black hair flows beautifully along her curves. What sets her as different to me is her fair skin. It almost looked pale to me. Well not white like Twilight vampires just slightly fairer than I've ever seen before. People around California would be really tan by now. She must be a tourist then. I focus back on her when she lets out a frustrated sigh but tries again on tip toes to get the can on top. I can't help but smile at the little girl and finally decided to help her.

"I got it," I say jovially and get her the canned beans easily thanks to my height.

I hand it to her with a smile. She takes it shyly from my hands while looking at the white floor.

"Thank you," she says softly. I've never heard such a voice in my life. Looking closely, she looks Asian.

"You're welcome. Do you need anything else?" I ask politely.

She looks up and I take a quiet intake of breath. My god she's beautiful. Her pink cheeks compliment her fair skin really well. She has a cute small nose and rosy pink lips. I think her lips aren't even colored. That's strange; usually girls would put on lip gloss or something. But the thing that makes me stop dead in my tracks is her eyes. They're so blue and sparkling like sapphire gems. I feel like I can stare at it forever.

"There is one more thing I need help with," she say with a sheepish smile.

"Y-yeah? What is it?" I clear my throat. Feeling embarrassed for staring at her.

"Can you take one more can for me please? I need two actually," she asks shyly.

"Not a problem," I smile at her and take another can for her.

I felt a small jolt when her fingers brush with mine as she takes the can. Correction, BOTH of us felt the small jolt because she take her hand away quickly. That's strange. Is this that polarization thing because it sure felt much different than the experiment I experienced in class last year. She carries her basket from the floor and turn to me again.

"Thank you so much for your help," She smiles and bows a little.

"No problem. Anything else you want me to help with?" I nod politely. She has a sweet smile.

"I think I've got everything on the list. What about you?" She nods to the list I'm holding. I just remembered the reason I came here and the loaded trolley.

"Oh right. I just have one more to go," I say sheepishly. I'm in a rush and yet I can make small talk with a stranger.

She bends down and hand me two bottles of soy sauce.

"Here, this is what's on your list right?" She gesture to the last thing left on the list.

"Yeah. Thanks a lot," I take it appreciatively from her and place them in the trolley.

"Now we're even," she give a final smile and walks away with her basket to the cashier.

I shake my head a little. That was weird. I don't really speak with a complete stranger in my life unless the person knows a friend of mine or my family. But she's someone I don't even know and yet I felt comfortable talking to her. That's very strange of me. Maybe it's because of her beautiful face. She must have lots of guys trying to talk to her or get her attention. I check my watch to see I've spent way too long here.

After I've done paying all of the stuffs, I'm pushing the heavy trolley to my car. I just want to go home and sleep. Its Sunday tomorrow so it's going to be even more packed. I let out a heavy sigh. I haven't hanged out with my friends or see my girlfriend for days already. Not trying to complain but I do need a break. At least before college start.

Suddenly I hear someone talking in a hushed tone. Rather urgently too.

"Give me all your money!" A man speaks.

That doesn't sound right. I leave my trolley aside and try to find the source of voice. The men speak again urgently. I don't hear the victim's voice though.

"Are you deaf or something? Give me your money or I'm gonna leave a scar on your pretty face," the man threatens again.

A man dressed in black is threatening the girl I just talked to a few minutes ago. He pinned her to a car. She looks terrified and hugs her bag to her chest tightly. I grab a stone and throw at his head. He staggers to the side, holding his head.

"Hey! Pick someone your own size!" yell and run to him.

He waves his knife around wildly. I manage to grab his arm and twist it till he lets go of the knife.

"Shit! Let me go!" He squirms around and yells in pain.

"Not until you apologize to her," my voice venomous. I turn him around so he'll face her.

"Say you're sorry!" I yell and twist his arm more.

"Oww…oww… Alright! Alright! I'm sorry!" He yells. She flinches a little.

"Did he take anything?" I look at her. She shakes her head quietly.

I turn him the other way and let go of his arm. The thief fall to the ground holding his hand in pain.

"The next time I see you mugging someone, I'll break your arm before I hand you to the cops. Now scram before I change my mind," my voice hard.

The guy got up and ran away as fast as he can. I pick up the knife and proceed to throw it away at the nearby dustbin. When I turn around, the girl is still standing at the same spot. I got closer to see that she's trembling profusely while her eyes are on the black tar ground.

"Hey, it's okay. He's gone," I say softly. I look around if she's hurt.

The right side of her leg is bleeding. There are a few cuts and scratches on her pale white leg. Her white sundress is dirty at the hem. I'm guessing she got dragged. Damn it.

"Come on. We have to clean that. Can you walk?" I ask softly. She just nods quietly and pushes herself from the car.

I wrap her with my olive green jacket. She walks slowly and tries to pick up her groceries.

"It's alright. I got it," I stop her and carry her two plastic bags.

I hold her still trembling hand and lead her to my car. She stops abruptly, looking at me uncertainly. Oh right. Why would she want to get in a car with a total stranger! Idiot…

"I'm not going to hurt you. Where do you live? I'll take you home," I talk to her softly.

She looks at me deep in my eyes, searching for something. I notice her hand isn't trembling on my palm anymore. She nods slowly and gives me a smile as if she trusts me.

"I live in Elmira Heights. It's a suburban area. Do you know where it is?" her voice trembles little.

"Know? I live in Elmira Heights. Get in. I just have to get my stuff inside the trunk," I open the door for her.

"Let me help," she moves to the trolley.

"It's alright. There's not much. You're hurt by the way," I nod at her right leg.

As if she just realized it, she looks down at her right leg and finally winces.

"That's going to leave a mark," she jokes.

"Not unless we clean it up. Now go on get in. The sooner i get you home the better," I nod her to get in. She complies and gets in shyly.

I place my groceries in the trunk quickly and put hers at the back seat not to confuse with mine. We drive away from C-Mart in silence. Her eyes are on the window looking at everything we pass by. Is she new around here?

"Did you just move here?" I ask while keeping my eyes on the road. She whips her head fast at me.

"How can you tell? Are you psychic?" She asks wide eyed.

"You're looking at everything with wide eyes. It's kind of like a dead give away," I tease. She twirls a lock of her hair shyly.

"Sorry but you're right. I just moved yesterday actually," she explains. Her eyes are on me. I feel a little self conscious now.

"Elmira Heights is kind of big so where is your house? Specifically," I clear my throat trying hard not to sound nervous.

"House number 28, street number 10," she closed her eyes to try and remember.

"The bright yellow house huh. Claire Redfield lives there with her big brother, Chris," I say nodding. I signal right to enter Elmira Heights neighborhood.

"How did you know that too? Are you spying on me?" She says playfully. I can't help but laugh a little.

_I don't think I would mind spying on you_.

I shake my head at the thought. Since when am I a pervert?

"Chris is a friend of mine. Claire was my senior two years back In Elmira High," I explain while going through the same road I drive daily now ever since I got my license when I was 16.

"Which one is your house?" She asks curiously.

"Mine is three houses away from yours," I point to storey house painted in soft peach.

"We're on the same row too? Wow. This is a strange coincidence," she looks up wonderingly.

"In any case, welcome to the neighborhood," I smile at her as my car comes to a stop in front of her house.

"Thank you so much. You barely knew me and yet you helped me so much. I don't know how to repay you," I can feel her sincerity.

"Well you can repay me by telling me what happened back there. But before that is anyone at home?" I turn the ignition and peer at the dark house.

"Nobody is at home. Chris isn't around. Claire went off something about work. Why?" She asks curiously.

"Then that means I'll have to bandage your leg. If you'll let me of course," I shrug. I don't want to let myself in without her consent.

"That would be really nice of you," she replies shyly.

She went ahead to open the front door while I carry her groceries. It's been awhile I hadn't step in the Redfield's residence. I lost my purpose coming here when Chris joined the US Air Force. I'm only casual friends with Claire. The interior stays the same since I last went here which were 6 months ago I think. Chris came back for the holidays.

I place the plastic bags on the counter while the strange girl looks through the cabinets above for the first aid kit. She tries to tip toe again but wince in pain. I shake my head. This girl is careless. She'll hurt herself even more like this.

"I got it," I take the first aid kit from the cabinet.

She sits on the stool awkwardly, unsure what to do. I grab a new towel from the drawer near the sink and fill a big bowl with warm water. I can feel she's watching my every move. She must be curious how do I know where are all these things placed. She bites her tongue not to ask though.

"Alright, are you ready?" I ask while placing the towel and bowl on the counter.

She nods quietly.

I bend down and raise her right leg gently. I soak the fresh towel in the warm water and wash off the dry blood on her fair leg. I can hear her letting out a relief sigh.

"So what's a girl like you doing out so late at night alone and without a car. You didn't walk all the way to C-Mart did you?" I ask curiously, my eyes still washing off the blood, careful not to hurt her.

"You're very sharp aren't you? Oh well…long story short I was suppose to go with Claire but she has some business to attend to so I volunteered to go by myself. Explore the place a little," she explains slowly. The house is very still and silent. I can hear the intake of her breath when I accidentally brush the towel on the cut. I curse myself for being careless.

"Sorry about that. Anyways, it's not really the best move. There's lots of bad people out there," I advice her and soak the cloth again.

"I know. I just didn't know it would be this bad. I was going to catch the 10 pm bus but then someone grabbed me from the side of the car. I tried fighting back but he dragged me instead. He wanted my money," she explains softly.

"Why were you clutching to that bag for dear life?" I nod at her small dark blue sling bag on the counter.

"That's because my life depends on it. All my life savings is inside there. It's not much but it should be enough for me to live for a few weeks," she explains defensively.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to touch a rough spot there," I smile apologetically and open the first aid kit.

"You must really think I'm dumb right. Why did I keep all of it in my bag," she sat quietly, her eyes on the floor.

"That and also why didn't you scream for help," I take out disinfectant, two cotton balls and bandage, bending down again to disinfect the cut.

"I kept it in my bag because I thought it'll be safer. But lesson learned today," she rolls her eyes in annoyance. I can't help but laugh a little.

"And I tried to scream but my voice didn't come out. I don't know what happened to me. When I see the knife in front of my face my mind went blank," she continues looking confused.

I look up to see water in her eyes. Feeling a small tug in my heart I focus back on covering the cut.

"This is going to sting a little," I say quietly.

She shut her eyes tightly when I dab the cotton on the long cut. Her fingers clutch on to the stool tightly till her fingers gone numb. I do it quickly before she starts crying. After I'm satisfied with my work, I start covering her leg with the bandage.

"Okay. You can open your eyes now," I call out softly.

She opens her eyes slowly to look at her bandaged leg. She gets up and turns to face me.

"Still painful?" I ask, closing the first aid kit.

"No. Thank you so much," she gives me a sweet smile. She must have melted lots of hearts with that smile.

She turns around swiftly to clean the bowl and wash off the blood on the cloth at the sink quietly. I place the first aid kit back at the top cabinet, standing next to her at the sink. I steal a glance at her way. She seems to be deep in thought.

"Are you alright?" I ask.

"I'm fine," she answers quietly.

Before I can ask more my phone rings loudly in the silent kitchen. I take it out of my pocket to see my mum's caller ID. Oh shit! I gulp back and pick it up, bracing myself for her to yell at me.

"Hello," I try to sound calm.

"Piers? Where are you? You've been gone quite a while!" My mum says worriedly.

"I'm fine mum. There are a lot of people just now. I'm on my way now," I lied. The girl raises an eyebrow at me. I just shrug.

"Well alright then. Drive carefully," she advices me like always.

"I will. Love you mum," I say before hanging up.

I put my phone back in my pocket and turn to her.

"Sorry, I have to go. Duty calls," I say apologetically. Do I even plan to stay here longer? I have a feeling things would go awkward if I stayed longer.

"Of course. A hero like you are needed elsewhere," she teases. I can't help but give her a smile, feeling at ease again. Maybe we won't feel awkward with each other.

"So I guess I'll see you around?" I ask casually.

"We live in the same row. I'm sure we will," she replies with a soft smile.

"Alright. Take care now. I hope the cut will heal soon," I nod politely and walk to the back door.

"Drive safely," she say to me with one last smile. I nod and disappear behind the door.

Before I drive away I take one last look at the house. This has been a very strange experience. I've just made friends with a complete stranger. At least I think I made friends and maybe she's not a complete stranger technically since she's living with Claire. But I wouldn't have met her earlier if it weren't for my trip to the hypermarket.

Stopping at the traffic light, I think about the girl again. There's something different about her. Something girls nowadays don't have. I wonder what though.

Wait a minute...I just realized something. I close my eyes and hit my head on the steering wheel. We've spoken to each other for almost an hour. She rode in my car. I went inside her house. We tease and laugh. Shared a strange moment between us and yet...

I still don't know her name!


End file.
